


Lacey's New Phone

by lizandletdie



Series: Mantis TEA Thank You [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexting, any port in a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the pre-Emma days of my story Any Port in a Storm, Gold gets Lacey a new phone and Lacey is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacey's New Phone

**Author's Note:**

> TINUVIEL-UNDOMIEL: I'm not sure if I'm in time for the promptathon. I had to pull s double at work today so I'm nearly a zombie now. Here is my prompt: APIAS, Pre Emma's arrival: Gold is at a town meeting but Lacey is sending him naughty pictures with her new cellphone.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

He never should have bought her that damn phone.  Why the hell did she even need one?  Only a few people in town (including himself) had them, and how badly did she really _need_  to call the diner to see if Ruby was there in a town where you could walk from one end to the other in less than an hour if you were determined enough to do so?

In fairness, he didn’t begrudge her the phone.  It was a small price to pay for the pretty smile she’d flashed when she got it or for the very delightful things she’d done later on to thank him for it.  Really, the phone wasn’t the problem, Lacey was.

 _im bored_ , the first text had read.   _r u cumming home soon?_

He’d been in the middle of a town meeting — he was a major property owner and one of the business owners in the historic downtown, attending these meetings was basically mandatory.  He’d been on the verge of sending her a reminder message, when his phone vibrated again.  This time, there was an attachment and when he flipped it open there was a color picture of Lacey pouting in their bed.

He grimaced at the phone before typing.

_Be home soon, Regina off on tangent._

When he felt the next buzz and pulled it out, Lacey was now laying in their bed and had taken the shot from a high angle, giving him a good view of the fact that she’d stripped off her clothes and was now reclining in a bra and panties.  The red lace ones she only brought out on special occasions.  She officially had his attention.

The next photo the bra was clearly unhooked, and she was kneeling on the bed holding it to herself with the arm not supporting the phone.  Gold’s pants were growing painfully tight and he crossed his legs in the hopes of covering himself thoroughly enough to make it through the rest of this meeting dignity intact.

Then he got the next picture, and the phone clattered to the floor.  He felt the eyes on him as he hurried to pick it up before anyone could see the photo of a topless Lacey currently on the screen.  He’d no sooner settled into his seat again when a new photo arrived.  In this one, she had her panties folded down enough that he could see the thin line of pubic hair she left during her waxing appointments.

_cum home, i miss u :(_

Fuck it, he decided, shoving the phone into his pocket and excusing himself from the meeting.  Whatever the hell Regina was planning she could just do it or not do it.  He honestly couldn’t care less at this moment.  His one thought was getting home and fucking Lacey into their bed until she screamed his name.


End file.
